


ART - The COLLECTOR

by jazzy2may



Category: Hannibal (TV), James Patterson's Kiss the Girls
Genre: Art, Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: I created some art as appreciation to the author for writing the Kiss the Girls fusion Hannibal AU  that I like so much





	ART - The COLLECTOR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilAdmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAdmin/gifts).
  * Inspired by ["THE COLLECTOR"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989176) by [EvilAdmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAdmin/pseuds/EvilAdmin). 



"THE COLLECTOR" by EvilAdmin

Fandoms: Hannibal (TV), James Patterson's Kiss the Girls  
  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989176/chapters/27122541>

 

* * *

 

 

Cover 1

 

* * *

 

Cover 2

 covers can also be found at    https://jazzy2may.livejournal.com/55101.html


End file.
